


Time to be with you again

by kilistormblade



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilistormblade/pseuds/kilistormblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Fili have died in battle. Leaving Kili alone and king under the mountain. Now Kili has been sent back in time, to be with his family again and with luck save them. Inspired from Darûnaz by Beyl</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. waking up and finding you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Darûnaz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191000) by [Beyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyl/pseuds/Beyl). 



> THIS STORY WAS BASED OFF THE DARUNAZ (CH 1 ONLY)  
> I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER (EXEPT ANY OC I MAY ADD LATER???)  
> PLS READ THE FIRST CHAPTER OF DARUNAZ BY BEYL. THE FIC IS GREAT AND BEYL HAS SOME AWSOME WORK. PLEASE LEAVE GOOD FEEDBACK ON AO3, BEYL DESERVES IT. ALSO KEEP IN MIND THAT THE STORY IS DIFFERENT FROM DARUNAZ AND ONLY USES THE MAIN CONCEPT OF DARUNAZ.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

((Ideally the story starts after the 1st chapter of Darûnaz))

 

 

 

It didn't take very long for Dis and Fili to come barging in with a knife assessing the room for any danger. Kili could only stare in shock at them mouth gaping. Dis gave him one stern look and walked out the room. "what are you screaming for brother?" Fili asked putting his knife away. "What are you just going to stare at me? You should really get up, Thorin will be here soon he wants to talk to us about some thing." Fili walking to his bed and yanking the blanket off, effectively sending Kili rolling on the floor. "HURRY UP" it didn't take long for dis to start screaming to be quick and come eat . Fili grunted and made his way to the door but not before stopping again to tell kili stop playing his games, before leaving. Kili lay spread out on the floor just staring at the celling. His mother and brother were alive. They were here in front of him. Alive and breathing. Kili didn't know what trickery this was, but was beyond the point of caring. How could he, when his dear brother was alive and finally with him. Kili wasn't sure how long he stayed there but the noises from downstairs reminded him he had to get up. To be with his family again.

 

 

 

* * *

(Preview Ch 2)

 

When kili stood to make his way downstairs he noticed once more his beard. Staring at him was his own reflection. Only he was young.

Looking himself up and down kili once familiarized himself with his younger body. Gone was his impressive beard now replace by the fluff he once had before the quest of Erebor. He wasn't impressed, not after having his long heavy beard replaced. One thing he was thankful for however was his youth. It seemed coming back in time had benefits after all.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE STORY TIME TO BE WITH YOU AGAIN IS BASED OFF THE STORY DARUNAZ BY BEYL ON A03.  
> This story follows the theme of the first chapter of Darunaz. There are some changes however, e.g., only kili is sent back in time.
> 
> I did not spend time making Kili go through confused feelings about is this all real, how did he get here, is this a dream etc.. but if that is your thing and you really want me to write a section on that please comment and i'll edit the story. i did not add that part because i thought it was unnecessary and i wanted to get on with the actual plot. k?


	2. could i dare hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, yeah so everyone knows the drill i don't own any of the characters - everything i write is my (somewhat damaged) imagination etc...
> 
> ;)

 

It felt like a dream walking into the kitchen to find mother and Fili sitting at the table eating and talking. It was so simple, yet he had lost the amount of time he wished for this simple day to come true. How many times had he wished to see his brother alive and well. How many times had he woken up from his dreams crying for his lost brother.

This time felt different, as if he was actually there and not in a dream. He could feel the wood creaking as he slowly dared to walk closer, he could feel the laughter radiate from Fili and the soft smile barely noticeable on his mothers lips. Oh how he missed these days of simplicity and freedom. His only wish, that this dream would last forever.

It had seemed that lurking in the corridor staring at his mother and Fili was not the best of choice, by the time he came out of his thoughts he noticed Fili and Dis giving him strange looks.

"What are you doing now brother? Really, you have been most strange today." Fili asked while making his way to Kili. It felt nothing short of bliss when Fili grabbed his hand to bring him to the dining table.

"Are you alright Kili? Maybe you and your brother should stay away from the ale for a while." Fili couldn't help but scoff at this, Kili felt inclined to join him and once more be the dwarf he was a long time ago but age and the hardships of life had changed him much, thus for now he was content just watching.

It didn't take long for Fili and Dis to resume their conversation after pushing a plate of food towards Kili. Their words seemed so distant to Kili. He had missed them, he still did. So he kept absolutely still and watched silently, fearful for his dream to end.

Up until Fili knocked his tea onto Kili making his hand sting momentarily. While his brother quickly removed the tea and wrapped his hand, Kili's thoughts were on one thing, pain. He felt pain. This was not a dream.

He had been swiftly moved to the kitchen tap and water poured on his hand by Dis. Again he felt, this time it was cold. Assuring his family he was fine Kili made his way to his room once more.

'he was alive! How could this be, he usually woke up by now. Could he dare hope?' pinching himself again to feel pain all but confirmed it. He was here.

Excitement, uncertainty and nervousness was just some of the emotions he felt at this moment. He was alive, with Fili by his side and he knew the future.

Thought of the future sobered him up immediately, he would never let is family be destroyed once more, not while he was still breathing.

Leaving his thoughts be for now he quickly dressed for the day. He had spent too much time away from Fili over his long years and was ready to spend as much time as he could with his family. As Kili stood to make his way downstairs he noticed once more his beard. Staring at him was his own reflection. Only he was young.

Looking himself up and down Kili familiarized himself with his younger body. Gone was his impressive beard now replace by the fluff he once had before the quest of Erebor. He wasn't impressed, not after having his long heavy beard replaced. One thing he was thankful for however was his youth. It seemed coming back in time had benefits after all. All his cramps and the stiffness that came with age was gone. He was at the prime of this youth, ready to fight the challenges of the world.

* * *

(Preview Ch 3)

As he sat there listening to Thorin's plans of Erebor he could not help but feel dread.

Would he be strong enough to change their fate?

Would he succeed?

How would he do this?

Was there any hope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so its been a long time since i have uploaded anything... well anyway- i hope everyone will like this story and please leave feedback i really do like to hear what everyone has to say and feedback helps me improve my plot and writing skill so don't hold back!


	3. The choice of one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember Kili was KING UNDER THE MOUNTAIN, then transported back into the time before Erebor

 

Kili would slowly learn to be his old self, that at least he had no doubt in. Making his way downstairs once more to join his family he sat in quite piece listening. Thus the day slowly moved on until noon approached.

Kili wasn't sure how he would react. Thorin was coming home from one of his journeys. The problem was over his long years of his previous life, he had grown used to being king under the mountain, But right now Thorin was king. Kili would have liked to sit silently like he had done for most of the day to avoid uncomfortable situations, but he had been slow to realize that his usual character at this age had been very, cheerful, hyper and negligent of others. It was a challenge indeed, and Kili knew that Dis was starting to get suspicious. He would have to start acting like his old self fast, only he wasn't quite sure how.

In his previous life as king he always had Balin and Ori as his advisors, along with the rest of the company. Unfortunately he could not just walk up to any of them and ask for their advice on how to act when you find yourself awakened approximately 200years younger. No he definitely could not, especially when he was not even supposed to know about Ori yet. Kili had thought of telling everyone of his past life and the events of the future but, in all honesty, he was scared. He knew the future yes, but he only knew one future. Kili had realized early on that with much persuasion they would believe him, and then they would change their actions to avoid their horrible fate, but they would still go on to fight the dragon. If they changed their actions Kili would not know if he could save Fili once more, and he had heard from Gimli about the ring of power. No. He could not change the future but he would not lose this chance. He would have to figure this out himself.

When Thorin arrived it was the most stressful moment of his life. Dis had gone and gave her brother a hug, even Fili had greeted him with a pat on the shoulder, all that was left was Kili. For all his knowledge Kili knew he would usually be bouncing up and down in excitement and rushed ahead to greet Thorin (his idol) with warm welcomes and hugs, Kili had initially planned to do just that, but seeing Thorin all his planning and thoughts went completely blank.

He remembered Thorin at the battle of the five armies, standing proud as any worthy king would, but Kili knew, Thorin was sick. His soul screaming inside for someone, anyone to stop him and he had cursed himself everyday since for being unable to stop Thorin. Who had been cursed by gold sickness, Thorin had fallen weak and where it was Kili's duty to stop and remind him of what was right as his heir, Kili had also fallen weak. He had failed, Thorin and himself. He paid the price for his mistake, now he would change.

* * *

**Thorin**

* * *

This journey had been a hard one, but not without hope. The Istari Gandalf had aided him much and had somehow managed to convince him to track down the dragon Smaug in the now barren fields and stones of Erebor to hunt and kill him.

They had failed before with an army of dwarves by his side, how he was to achieve this now was a worthy question indeed. Yet, the wizard had managed to convince him and by oath of his father and the line of Durin, he would succeed or die trying.

He had immediately expected to be trampled and squished by Kili upon opening the door to their temporary house, but the expecting blow he had braced himself for never came. Instead he was greeted by the comforting hug of his gentle but stern sister and a soft greeting from his first nephew and heir.

When he noticed Kili, he couldn't help but feel different. Kili looked reminiscent but that wasn't what startled Thorin. What changed was not Kili's new habit of not pummeling him into the ground with said affection but, Kili himself. Somehow he seemed taller, wiser and stronger than when Thorin had left the over hyper, compassionate, squishy thing that Kili was.

The way Kili presented himself now demanded respect and attention, his shoulders held firm and straight. His head raised and an air of dignity and admiration surrounded him. He had no doubt that Kili could easily walk down any path and with his new found confidence easily entice followers and long lasting honest friends. No matter what changed Kili, Thorin approved these changes.

 

* * *

**Kili**

* * *

Greeting Thorin had been anything but normal. Luckly no one commented on their bizarre acknowledgement. When Balin and Dwalin joined them shortly afterwards the outcome was better. A swift grin from Kili and a pat on the back eliminated any questions about his behavior, for now. Soon everything settled and Thorin began to recount his journey. As expected Thorin recounted his meeting with Gandalf first and tell of the quest to reclaim Erebor.

The Quest to reclaim Erebor, was all Kili needed to hear for his thoughts to go raging once more. As he sat there listening to Thorin's plans of Erebor he could not help but feel dread.

_Would he be strong enough to change their fate?_   
_Would he succeed?_   
_How would he do this?_   
_Was there any hope?_

His thoughts had only begun to run wild when Thorin finished his recount. With all the courage of his previous life and all the hope of his current life, standing straight before the whole room Kili did the unthinkable.

"I Kili son of Dis, daughter of Thrain, son of Thor King under the mountain pledge my oath to follow Thorin, King in exile of the Mountain to defeat Smaug and reclaim Erebor"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so is everyone enjoying it so far??? please leave some feedback of your opinion.


End file.
